


Желтые цветы

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Небольшая стилизация сцены с цветами из романа "Мастер и Маргарита".





	Желтые цветы

Небольшая комната в цоколе одного из домов в Сиреневом переулке стала Его прибежищем. Небольшой камин, не годный ни для перемещений, ни для переговоров, способен был лишь на жалкие крупицы тепла. В узком окне под самым потолком изредка мелькали ноги: то тяжелые, грязные ботинки тех, кто спешил в Лютный переулок, то начищенные туфли посетительниц Косого переулка. Ему же не нужно было никуда. Умыкнув из отцовского сейфа полтысячи галеонов, Он отправился в бега, ночуя то тут, то там, пока не нашел эту комнатку. Три галеона в месяц были более чем достойной платой за крохотную комнатушку. Еще на два галеона Он набрал свечей, а перьев и пергамента — на пять. Он почти не выходил из дому, разве что пообедать в небольшом кафе, куда никто кроме него да старой сгорбленной старухи не захаживал — а ранее, наверняка, старуха была единственной посетительницей и один Мерлин знает, что стало бы с этим местом, случись с ней что дурное. После изысканных блюд вышколенных домашних эльфов луковая похлебка без мяса с половиной картофелины, конечно, не приносила ни удовольствия, ни сытости. Но и к этому Он вскоре привык.

— Как вас зовут, мистер? — иногда спрашивала официантка, но Он лишь мотал головой.

— Наверняка нем, бедняга, — шептала кухарка через двери. — Брось ему хоть трав в суп, пусть порадуется.

Он не ждал благосклонности, пусть даже и в столь ничтожном проявлении. Он не желал ни прощения, ни позволения вернуться в общество, ни даже магии. Все разом опротивело, именно потому Он и избрал Сиреневый переулок — короткий отрезок между Лютным и Косым. Здесь Он был надежно укрыт от чужих глаз и новостей того мира, который не был отныне Его домом. А может, никогда не был.

И Он снова возвращался в свою комнатку, доставал пергамент и перо, откупоривал чернильницу и погружался в тот мир, где был королем, обладал властью над любым человеком, будь то вельможа или простолюдин. Тонким, летящим почерком Он клал на пергамент строку за строкой, зная, что никогда Его творение не увидит мир. Надеясь, что ни одной живой душе не откроются метания его собственной, надежно скрытые между строк повести. Или все же романа? Да, пожалуй, романа.

Стопка исписанных пергаментов росла, в луковой похлебке появлялись травы, а то и целая картофелина. Оказалось, чтобы поддерживать жизнь, гора денег вовсе не нужна. Достаточно лишь малого, остальное же — внутри. И даже имя не столь важно. К такому выводу Он пришел среди ночи, когда за маленьким окошком шумел проливной дождь.  
Наутро на стене обнаружились потеки, и он подкинул немного поленьев в камин, ничуть не сожалея о том, что оставил свою палочку у Тех Людей, что задавали вопросы. Это было так давно, казалось, сотню лет назад, в прошлой жизни, когда у Него было имя и, пожалуй, даже фамилия. Те Люди иногда приходили во сне, и снова спрашивали. Всякий раз одно и то же.

— Готовы ли вы признаться в содеянном?

И тогда Он просыпался, поднимался с жесткого ложа и усаживался за письменный стол, из-за которого не вставал до самого обеда.

А потом появилась она. Словно призрак из прошлого, несущий разрушение и гибель.

— Драко? Драко Малфой?

Голос, прозвучавший с другого конца Сиреневого переулка, показался отдаленно знакомым, и Он повернул голову. С самого утра Его терзали тревожные предощущения, но теперь они гремели, как трубы Иерихона, стоило взгляду зацепиться за цветы. Отвратительные желтые цветы ярким пятном выделялись на сером фоне каменных стен и предгрозового неба, на фоне ее черной мантии и Его собственной серости. «Нехороший цвет», — промелькнуло в его голове.

— Драко Малфой. Ты жив, — она торопливо пересекла переулок и остановилась в шаге от Него.

— Пожалуй, жив, — произнес Он, не сводя взгляда с букета.

— Как ты? — она улыбалась, заглядывая Ему в лицо. — Ты сильно исхудал. У тебя точно все в порядке?

— Цветы, — пробормотал Он. — Нехороший цвет.

Она с полминуты смотрела на Него, после перевела взгляд на букет и вдруг безо всякого сожаления бросила его наземь. Мелкие лепестки рассыпались желтым дождем и устремились прочь, увлекаемые дождевой водой, что мутным потоком бежала по дороге со стороны Косого переулка.

— Твоя палочка, — произнесла она так, словно не было ни цветов, ни раскатов грома над головой. — Твоя палочка все еще в Министерстве. Ты можешь забрать ее, Драко. В любой момент. Как только тебе понадобится.

— Мне не понадобится, — бросил Он и побрел к кафе, где его уже ждала сгорбленная старуха, кухарка и луковый суп.

***

— Гермиона, ты опоздала, — Джинни Поттер, сидевшая за столиком в кафе Флориана Фортескью, смерила ее недовольным взглядом.

— Прости. Встретила Драко Малфоя, представляешь!

— Малфоя? — Джинни покачала головой. — Ну и дела. Это действительно из ряда вон выходящее событие. Я уж думала, он умер. О нем уже полтора года ничего не слышно.

— Да, вот и я удивилась, — Гермиона пожала плечами.

— А где цветы? Ты обещала, что купишь цветы.

— Я… — Гермиона замялась. — Я не слишком хорошо в них разбираюсь. А ведь это букет для Лаванды, нужно подобрать что-то действительно хорошее.

— Ладно, идем, выберем вместе, — Джинни рассмеялась, поднялась из-за столика и потянула подругу на улицу. Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, провожая их, а Косой переулок встретил неспешно накрапывающим дождиком.

— Кстати, где сейчас Малфой? Может, ему нужна помощь? — спросила Джинни. — Не поверю, что ты не предложила ему помочь.

— Я предложила ему забрать палочку, но он утверждает, что она ему не нужна. Кажется, он нашел покой.

— Что ж, — Джинни пожала плечами. — Прощения он не заслуживает, а вот покоя… Да, пожалуй, именно покоя.

Гермиона рассеянно кивала. Внимание ее привлекли лиловые хризантемы, которые продавала цветочница.

— Как думаешь, Джинни, лиловый — хороший цвет?

— Наверное, — та пожала плечами. — Смотря, что считать хорошим цветом. Ты сегодня сама не своя.

— Я волнуюсь, — соврала Гермиона. — Лаванду наконец-то выписывают из клиники, я хочу, чтобы все было прекрасно.

И все же лиловый мог оказаться хорошим цветом. Пока Джинни расплачивалась за букет, Гермиона думала, прилично ли будет наведаться завтра в Сиреневый переулок и как будто между делом узнать у Малфоя, что он думает о лиловых хризантемах.

***

Гермиона Грейнджер.

Ту, что встретилась Ему в обед, звали Гермиона Грейнджер. Он вспомнил это, когда последний пергамент из внушительной стопки догорал в пламени маленького камина, не годного ни для перемещений, ни для переговоров, и способный дать лишь ту крупицу тепла, что необходима для поддержания жизни.

Впервые за долгое время Он даже не подумал о письменном столе, а сидел на дощатом полу и глядел, как пламя пожирает остров Авалон, древних старцев, отважных рыцарей и простолюдинов, королей и королев. Все они обращались в прах и пепел. Так было сотни лет назад и будет всегда. Так будет и с Ним. Но не сегодня.


End file.
